Torturing Troy
by xSweetypiie
Summary: Everyweek a new video appears on a certain YouTube channel. The show called Torturing Troy is very popular. TxG, CxS
1. Shaver, cream, gas horn

**One webshow on YouTube made it all. This webshow, hosted by 17 year old Gabriella Montez, is about torturing a boy at school. Every week Gabriella and her Best Friend, Stephanie McLogan, pull a prank on the Mr. Hotshot of their school.**

**_Objects prank: Shaver, cream, gas horn, Need to say more?_**

----

"Hello our lovely YouTube viewers. We're back for another episode of...." Gabriella stopped for a second so her Best Friend could enter the view of the camcorder. "...Torturing Troy!" They chorused. "And today we have a special prank to pull on our Mr Hotshot. We've been planning this prank for weeks now, and we are finally come to the week to pull it. Are we excited?" Gabriella pushed a button on her phone, it made a 'YEAH' sound. "I tough so too..." She smiled. "You probably know who I am, but for people who have _never _watched our video's. I'm GABGAB! And the sexy chick behind the cam is Rocking Steph! Say hi Steph."

Stephanie turned the camcorder so she was in view. "Hi everyone. Having fun already?! Too bad we haven't started yet." She turned the camcorder back to Gabriella. "What's the prank of the week Gabs?"

"Well for this weeks prank we need, a shaver..." Gabriella showed a shaver. "...some shaving cream.. Stolen from my brother." She showed the shaving cream. "And a gas horn." She showed the gas horn. "Now as you can see, we a are not in our normal studio, the school. But we are in the Bolton's bathroom, to be precisely, Troy's bathroom. It's 6 AM in the morning, and by spying on him, we got the information that Troy shaves everyday at 7 AM, so we need to wait one hour, we will be back soon. GABGAB said peace." She made a peace sign before Stephanie turned the camcorder off.

"So what are we going to do the rest 59 minutes?" Stephanie sat down on the bathtub next to Gabriella. "He's not getting up for another hour." She sighed.

"Wanna play I see what you don't see? I'll start."Gabriella shifted her eyes through the bathroom. "My little eye spies something... Blue..." She spotted a pair of Troy's boxers. _Note to self: Take them with you when you leave._

"Troy's boxers. You are going to steal them aren't you?" Stephanie smirked at her Best Friend knowingly.

"Duh." Gabriella grinned and the walked towards the laundry basket to grasp Troy's boxers that were dangling on it and then walked towards the counter to stuff it into the bag they took with them. _He definitely will never see these again._

"We have 46 minutes left till he wakes up. What are we doing the leftover time?"

----

"Gab! I heard his alarmclock going off!"Stephanie whispered and pulled her friend into the bathtub and closed the curtain. Only the tip of the camcorder coming from under it, she didn't turn it on yet tough.

"Omg. I can't wait." Gabriella wanted to giggle from the nerves but Stephanie clasped her hand on her mouth when the door made a soft opening noise. She turned on the camera just in time to see Troy appearing in the screen. Only wearing his dark blue Calvin Klein boxers.

Troy turned around, thinking he heard something. When he didn't see anything he shrugged and turned towards the sink again. He sprayed some shaving cream on his hands and rubbed them together before he spread it on his face.

Gabriella was biting her thumb from making any sound. _OHMYGOD! He is soo HOT!_

"Ready?" Stephanie mouthed as Troy picked up his razor and lifting it to his cheek.

"Definitely." Gabriella mouthed back and picked up the gas horn looking st the display to see Troy starting to shave and she pushed the button, making him scream in surprise, cutting himself before he dropped the razor and turning around to look around the bathroom.

"What the fuck?!" Troy looked around. When he didn''t saw anything he picked up his razor from the ground before he turned to the mirror again. He looked at himself while blood mingled with the pearl white shaving cream, making it turn pink. He sighed and groaned before he started to shave around the cut he made.

Gabriella pushed the button again, and again Troy screamed and cut himself, only now on his other cheek.

"This isn't funny anymore!" Troy growled as he once again inspected the new cut he made on his cheek. He sighed and quickly shaved himself before washing the leftover shaving cream away. He placed a bandage on each his cheek, covering the cuts and trying to stop it from bleeding. He glanced around the bathroom once again before shrugging and leaving the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Gabriella whispered once Stephanie turned the camcorder towards her. "Wasn't that funny?" She giggled quietly. "We just need to wait till Troy leaves downstairs to eat his breakfast and then we leave again. I hope you like our prank. We come back later as Troy talks to his Best bud like he always does. GABGAB said peace." She made a peace sign again.

Stephanie turned the camcorder of and placed it in her bag. "In 10 minutes we'll leave through his window and walk to school right?" She got up from her sitting position and sat on the edge of the bathtub.

"Yes and at exactly 7.56 Troy arrives at school and starts talking to Chad who ask him what happened to him. We get that on tape and we're done with our episode." Gabriella sat down next to Stephanie and got out from the bathtub. "But first I'm going to steal something from him again." She walked to the laundry basket once more and pulled out a t-shirt and sniffed it. "Hmmm... it smells like him." She walked back to Stephanie and putted it in the bag. "We can go."

"He is going to miss that shirt. It's hit favorite you know."

"I know.. I know." Gabriella pushed the bathroom door open and peaked through it. Seeing no one she stepped into Troy's bedroom and towards the window to open it. "Common." She climbed out the window and down the three infront of it with Stephanie following her.

----

"Here we are again at our safe normal studio, the school hallway." Gabriella stepped aside to show the hallway. "In less than a minute Troy will walk by to his Best Friend whose locker is on the opposite of the hall on the corner, we will be hiding behind that corner to spy on their conversation. Common let's go." Gabriella started walked around the corner next to Chad's locker with Stephanie following her. "There they come." Gabriella whispered.

"So dude what happened to your face?"

"I was just shaving myself this morning when _two times _this stupid gas horn went off. I cutted myself."

"Where did it come from?"

"That's the problem. I DON'T KNOW! It just went of. But I know it was really near."

"Weird." Chad laughed.

"I know"" Troy sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "It was like it came from the bathroom. But that's impossible. I was there all _alone._"

"Well not exactly." Gabriella whispered making Stephanie giggle.

"So you saw Montez and her friend walking through the school today? They look HOT!"

"What?!" Gabriella mouthed to Stephanie who looked back at her shocked too.

"Gabriella is more than hot. She's beautiful, sweet, caring and most of all smart. But I don't have the courage to ask her out." Troy sighed.

Gabriella started to jump up and down excited. "AAAAAAAAH! YES!" She screamed and Chad & Troy looked around the corner while Stephanie quickly his the camcorder behind her. As soon as Troy saw who was screaming he became pale, scared she might had heard him.

"WOOHOOO!"Gabriella cheered and then ran away through

Stephanie laughed uncomfortable before she pointed the camcorder to herself. "And that was GABGAB getting a _little _excited. So she said peace just like me and till next week." Stephanie made a peace sign and turned the camcorder off. "Can I help you?"

"Yes. Could you explain why your friend just ran away like a chicken without a head?" Chad pulled his eyebrow up and crossed his arms while Stephanie looked at the direction where Gabriella left to.

"Uhm.. You seee..." Stephanie laughed uncomfortable. "She just got a call... from... umm... her cousin.. YEAH... her cousin. She said she was going to visit her soon." She stopped and nodded. "Yeah that's it. But now... I need to leave. Bye boys." She quickly left after a awkward smile.

"It are two wird chicks. Two hot but weird chicks."

--

"Gabriella! STOP!" Stephanie ran after her friend who couldn't stop screaming from happiness. Once she reached her, Stephanie grabbed Gabriella's arm to bring her to a halt. "What's wrong with you?"

"He wants to ask me out! ME GABRIELLA MONTEZ! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!?" Gabriella grabbed both Stephanie's forearms shaking her while she jumped up and down. "HE WANTS TO ASK ME OUT!"

"I know I know." Stephanie started to walk towards the library. "But first we need to upload this video before school starts."


	2. BBTeam, Gas horn, three basketballs

**One webshow on YouTube made it all. This webshow, hosted by 17 year old Gabriella Montez, is about torturing a boy at school. Every week Gabriella and her Best Friend, Stephanie McLogan, pull a prank on the Mr. Hotshot of their school.**

**_Objects prank: Troy's B-Ballteam, Gas horn, and three basketballs, That's all we need._**

----

"Hello and welcome to a new episode of.." Stephanie turned herself so she was on screen with Gabriella. ".. TORTURING TROY!" She turned camcorder so only Gabriella was on screen. "I'm GABGAB and the chicka holding the cam is Rocking Steph." Stephanie turned the camcorder. "Hello YouTube world! How are we?"She turned the cam to Gabriella again. "Prank of this week is...."

"This week objects are very simple.. We asked Mr Hotshots basketball team, except his Best Friend ofcourse, to help us this week. But the only thing we have again is our lovely gas horn." Gabriella showed the gas horn. "We have used this many times and we couldn't do many pranks without it. Thank you gas horn. Oh and we need basketballs!" Gabriella showed a basketball before she placed it in her bag again. "And today we are back in our lovely East high hallway! Where our prank will be!"

Stephanie followed Gabriella as she started to walk through the hallway, getting many suspicious glances from students. "We are filming a documentary for homeroom people! Nothing to see here!" Gabriella hissed and then pulled her Best Friend around the corner of Troy's locker. "He's coming, ready to start our prank everyone? Yea, tough so too!"

"So dude.. You asked her yet?" Chad's voice sounded and Stephanie peeped the camcorder around the corner.

"Nope. And I won't do it either. I don't have the guts to ask Gabriella out dude." Troy opened his locker and then turned to Chad. "Have you noticed that the past few week on day of every week something happens to me? Last week a gas horn went of and I swear it was_ somewhere _in my house, and I cut myself. And the week before people constantly let me trip and last I fell face down in a pie!" He shook his head and took his math book out his locker before closing it again.

"Yeah, it''s weird. But I think you have some power for that." Chad grinned ans patted his Best Friends back. "It always happens on Tuesday. And today it's Tuesday.. So we'll see what happens.. You just focus on asking Gabriella out!"

"I'll tri... Hey! Watch it Zeke!" Troy yelled as a basketball came flying his way and hit him in his side. He picked the ball up and threw it towards Zeke's face, who cached it with ease. "What I was sayi... OMPH!" Troy gasped for air as another basketball, threw by Logan this time, his him in his crotch. "Dammnit..." Troy squeaked.

"Dude? Are you alright?" Chad asked his Best Friend who was still gasping for air. "McNorden! What the fuck were you thinking? WE NEED OUR CAPTAIN! And he need his nuts for Gabri..." Chad shut up when Troy shot him a glare. If looks could kill. Chad would be already six feet under the ground.

"It's okay Chad, no need to hurt someone." Troy stood straight up but still had a pained face. "I'm fine... I takes more than just a basketball to take me down." Troy looked around him as he heard Gabriella's gas horn that she let go off and at the same time a basketball hit him on his head, sending him to the ground.

"How many basketballs does it take then? Three? Because you have been hit by three basketballs and you're on the ground..." Chad chuckled.

"See.. Every Tuesday there vhappenssomething to me.. It's like someone is playing a game with me or something like that."Troy groaned as he sat up while rubbing his head. "Damn that hurts!" He stood up a little wobbly and needed the locker to stand up straight, and not to fall down again.

Around the corner Stephanie turned the camcorder to Gabriella again. "What you think? I know it's not nice to hurt Mr Hotshot in that way.. But we aren't nice! Bye and we'll see you next week. GABGAB says peace!" Gabriella made a peace sign and Stephanie turned the camcorder off and High-fived Gabriella. "That was great!"

"Didn't you hear it. Troy wants to ask you out! Like _really_ ask you out!" Stephanie whispered.

Troy rounded the corner with Chad next to him and stopped when he spotted Gabriella. "H-hey Gabriella." He scratched the back of his head nervous while just standing there looking at her. "H-how are y-you?" He once again stuttered while Chad just stood there grinning.

"Hey McLogan." Chad walked to Stephanie and draped his arm around her shoulder. "What you think of this? You.. Me.. Movie tonight? How does that sound?" Chad continued to grin while Stephanie just looked at him with her eyebrows pulled up in confusing.

"Yeah.. Right." Stephanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And then I'll end up getting drunk, because you spike my Sprite and I end up in your bed. And when I wake up in the morning, you'll already at it againwith me. Don't think so Pretty Boy." She patted Chad's face and then stepped away from under his arm and linked her arm with Gabriella's. "But Gabriella can't wait to lose her V.. Right Gabs?" She smirked at her shocked friend.

"Did you just.. I think I didn't really hear you? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Gabriella slapped Stephanie's arm and then glanced at Troy quickly who was turning red. "I really don't think people want to talk about my virginity Steph!" This time Gabriella turned red.

"I agree with that."

"Only because you're still a virgin." Chad smirked but that soon faded when Troy punched him on his arm. "Watch out for the throw arm Dude!" He rubbed his arm while his smirk grew back. "So Stephanie.. You're comingon that date with me?"

Stephanie just shrugged. "I will.. But only if Gabriella and Troy are comming with us. I don't trust you enough to be alone with you. I don't wanna know where those hands have been. Or your tongue. I really don't want to know. Bwegh!" Staphanie shuddered and then linked her arm with Gabriella's. "Come GabGab.. We have something to do right now. Right..?" She shot her Best Friend a look before turning away. "Pick me up at seven Danforth.. Don't be late.. You neither Troy.. Gabriella will be at my house!"

"Dude!"

* * *

"So I was good wasn't I? I've got you a date with Mr Hotshot." Stephanie smirked while she and Gabriella walked into the empty computer lab.

"Hmhmmm. OMG! AHHHHH!" Gabriella squealed and then ran out the computer lab straight into Troy. "Oww. That was my head!" Gabriella rubbed her forehead while staring at the person's shoes. "Oh. I'm sorry." She looked up and was met my two pools of deep blue. "Uhm.. H-hi?" She stuttered.

"Uhm.. I gotta go. I think I see you tonight..?" Troy scratched the back of his neck while he looked the everywhere but at Gabriella. "Uhm... Bye.." He quickly turned around and walked away.

"GABBY! I NEED YOU HERE! NOW!"

Gabriella turned around in one sharp move to see Stephanie's head around the doorway of the computer lab. "I'm coming!" She quickly looked around her before she entered the computer lab and closed the door behind her, hoping no one would come in. "We have 10 minutes before 5th period starts Steph. We need to be quick."

"Yeah.. Yeah.. I'm already on it Hun. No need to get your panties in a twist.." Stephanie smirked up at her Best Friend and then at the screen in front of her. "And... DONE!" Stephanie logged out from her and Gabriella's YouTube account and then turned off the computer before getting up from her chair and linked her arm with Gabriella's. "Let's get going to Maths. What we have with Mr Hotshot." She bumped her hip in her Friend's before they exited the computer lab and made their way to the math section of the school.

"You know I hate you right?"

"Why?" Stephanie looked confused as she took her seat behind Gabriella. "What did I do?"

"You made my first date with Troy a double date with you and Chad. I mean, I don't want to be on a double date with Chad! Who knows which movie we are going to watch!" Gabriella was sitting turned around in her chair so she could talk to Stephanie.

"We are going to some scary movie. I didn't choose it by the way. It was all Chad's idea. He thinks you will crawl in his lap or something." Troy's husky voice made Gabriella turn around while he took his seat next to her. "I don't even like those movies. They're not even scary."

"Then to what kind of movie did you want to go to?" Gabriella looked curious. _Every guy wants to go to scary movies right? Why didn't he want to go to them?_

"I really don't care. I would let you choose the movie. But Chad had the tickets bought already. He only needed to get them at the theater." Troy rolled his eyes and leaned his hand on his fist while closing his eyes. "I hate math." He muttered.

"If you would listen to Mrs Peters once in a while you would be better in it Troy." Stephanie smirked while Troy snapped his eyes open again to look at her.

"I just don't like it. Who said I'm not good at it?" Troy shot back.

"Ohhh. Burned McLogan!" Chad took his seat behind Troy and next to Stephanie. "You got burned Baby." He smirked at her while she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Stephanie said.

"Hello students. Open your books and start on the exercises on Page 26." Mrs Peters at down at her desk and started to grade tests. "You have 2 minutes everyone. You can start now."

**_Do you have the answer on number 1? x T_**

**_And you said you were good at maths hmm? GG_**

**_I am but I just don't understand number 1. x T_**

**_It's 2 Troy. THe answer is 2. GG_**

**_Thanks. xx T_**

_Did he just give two kisses? _Gabriella asked herself while she looked at the note Troy send her. _Why did he give me two kisses? Well he started with them and I didn't send one to him.. OMG He's gonna think I don't like him! NO! NO!NO!_ Gabriella started to freak out, completing forgetting her math she needed to do.

**_I still want to know to which movie we're going. X GG._**

_So one big is equal to 2 little ones right..? _Gabriella sighed while she threw her note to Troy, but it was caught by Mrs Peters. _Ohh Damn!_

"What's this Ms Montez?" Mrs Peters opened the note and began to read it out loud. "I still want to know to which movie we're going. X GG. Gabriella, I don't have time for you planning a date with Mr Bolton. You two. Out of my classroom." She pointed to the door.

"W-what..?" Gabriella stuttered while she looked at her teacher shocked. "I've never been send out of class before!" Tears brimmed in her eyes while she stood up after Mrs Peters pointed to the door again. She sniffed while she exited the classroom.

"Hey.. What's wrong?" Troy plopped down on the ground next to Gabriella, who had her head buried in her hands. "It's not that bad to be send out of class you know." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side while trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is! Do you know how this influence my math grade? No college will want me after High school and I'll end up living with my mother for the rest of my life!" Gabriella threw her hands up in the air, causing Troy's arm to slide of her shoulder. "This is bad.. so so bad!" She buried her head in her arms again. "I'll end up on the streets!"

"You've been send out of class once. That won't influence your college application. I know that." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder again.


	3. Gabriella Montez

**One webshow on YouTube made it all. This webshow, hosted by 17 year old Gabriella Montez, is about torturing a boy at school. Every week Gabriella and her Best Friend, Stephanie McLogan, pull a prank on the Mr. Hotshot of their school.**

**_Objects prank: Gabriella Montez herself._**

----

_"I HATE YOU!"_

_"Why? What did I do?" Stephanie looked up from her magazine she was reading, in less than half a hour Chad & Troy would come to her house to pick her & Gabriella up to go to the movies. She was just sitting on her bed while her friend was getting dressed in the bathroom where she dissapeared and appeared from every 5 minutes._

_"Troy will be here in less than half a hour and I have **nothing** to wear!" Gabriella threw another outfit from the thousand she brought with her out of the bathroom, where she still was getting dressed. "NO! I WILL NEVER FIND THE PERFECT OUTFIT! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!"_

_"GabGab, relax." Stephanie got up from her bed and walked to her closet. "I think I have the **perfect**outfit for you Hun." She grabbed a purple top that would show Gabriella's curves perfectly and a white skinny jeans. "This will be awesome on you."_

_"GIVE ME!" Gabriella ripped the clothes out ogher Best Friend's hands and disappeared in the bathroom again. only to come out 5 minutes later. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She hugged Stephanie tightly. "I can't believe this! I'm going on a date with TROY BOLTON!"_

_"Now. They will be here in less than 10 minutes. And clearly I'm ready. But you still need make up.." Stephanie opened the by Gabriella slammed closed bathroom door and then pushed her Best Friend in it and then she walked after her._

_At exactly 7.00 PM the doorbell echoed through the almost empty house. Gabriella was biting on her thumb while Stephanie walked to the hall to open the door. But just before she could open it she got yanked back by Gabriella._

_"What is he doesn't like me? What if this date will end up in a disaster? What if I'm gonna start babbling weird things? Like why Ostriches can't fly!" Gabriella was squeezing Stephanie's arm so tightly that it was starting to turn blue._

_"Gabby, relax oke? You're not alone with Troy. Me and Chad are there to remember? Now let me open the door." Stephanie turned towards the from door, from the other side of it muffled voice sounded who stopped as soon as the door opened just a little bit. "Heya!"_

_"Heey.."_

_Stephanie turned around. "Gabs.. You're rea... Gabriella?" She looked around her for her Best Friend. "Gabs? Where are you?" She turned towards Troy & Chad again. "One second." She held her finger up and she walked away. "Get inside before you both catch a cold!" She yelled before disappearing. Walking into the livingroomStephanie found Gabriella holding her old Teddy she brought with her four her sleepover after the date. She was chocking it with the hold she had on in. _

_"I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this." Gabriella kept repeating while she shook her head. "I can't do this."_

_Stephanie sighed and then pulled the Teddy out of Gabriella's hand and then pulled her after her back into the hallway. "Sorry for that. We can go." She lets go of Gabriella and walked towards Chad. "Come on Mr. Movie-I-probably-don't-want-to-see. Let's go."_

_"Uhmm... Is she alright?" Chad pointed to Gabriella. "She looks a bit pale." Gabriella was turning paler and paler with each second that passed. She was standing in the middle of the hallway frozen in her spot._

_"She's fine." Stephanie waved it away and then linked her arm with Gabriella's. "Gabs. Act normal." She pushed her elbow in her friend's side and Gabriella's head snapped towards her. "See. She's fine..."_

_"Can't do this." Gabriella pulled her arm from Stephanie's and pushed herself past Chad & Troy, but before she could run out the door Troy grabbed her arm. "Let go! I'm just gonna make a fool out of myself! Like always!"_

_"Come on Gabriella. Just come with us. We're going to have fun. No need to be nervous. By the way.. **Why** are you nervous?" Troy lets go of Gabriella's arm and then turned to Chad and Stephanie. "Let's go." _

_"I told you I would make a fool out of myself!" Gabriella whispered to Stephanie once they were walking towards Chad's white truck._

_"Chad.. There will never fit 4 people in that thing!" Stephanie ignored Gabriella and pointed to Chad's truck._

_"It will. Troy & Gabriella will sit in here. " He patted the loading platform of his truck. "And I drive and you're in the passenger seat. Problem solved." Chad smiled and walked towards the passenger door. "Here you go."_

_Gabriella climbed into the back of Chad's truck with some help from Troy. "Thank you." She whispered while she sat down, her cheeks turning a pink colour._

_"No problem." Troy sat down just in time while Chad started the truck and rode out of the driveway. Troy smiled to Gabriella while they drove down the street._

_"Oh god. I think my stomach can't take this." Gabriella muttered while they swayed from left to right when they turned another corner. Her face started to get pale again._

_"I think you should lay down till we get to the theater." Troy looked at Gabriella worried while she turned paler. "Here." He moved her so that her head was laying in his lap. "Don't close your eyes. That will only make it worse." He said once he saw Gabriella closing her eyes. "Chad?! Could you drive a little slower?!"_

_"Why?!"_

_"Do it before Gabriella pukes on me!" _

_"Ohh.. Okey.." Chad slowed down a little. "We're here anyways!"_

_"I think I'll just walk home or something. I won't do this **ever** again." Gabriella whined while she sat up once the truck was parked while holding her stomach. "This isn't good for my stomach.. I swear.."_

_"Hmmhmm." Troy stood up and jumped out the truck and turned to Gabriella to help her out. "You know I won't let you walk home all by yourself." _

_"I don't care!" Gabriella huffed and crossed her arms while they walked into the theater. "What movie are we watching?" She asked when Chad walked away to the ticket booth to get their tickets._

_"I don't know. but knowing Chad it will be scary and bloody."_

_"Excuse me?! I'm not going to some stinking scary movie!" Gabriella squeaked._

_"Here you go Dude. Theater 5." Chad came back with their tickets and gave 2 to Troy before he turned to Stephanie._

_"Are you nuts?! Saw IV?"_

_"No! NO! **NO!** I refuse to watch that movie. I **refuse**!" Gabriella tilted her hand up but was stopped just before she could slap Chad across the head. Stephanie had grabbed her hand just before she could._

_"Remember there are 2 hot teenage boys with us!" She whispered once Troy & Chad couldn't hear them anymore. "And even tough. Al the stuff is fake."_

_"That doesn't make it less scary!" Gabriella huffed and then crossed her arm and turned around and then Troy & Chad came back, each holding a bag of popcorn and 2 drinks. "I could have bought my own drink you know." She said after Troy handed her a Sprite._

_"You could, but you haven't. I never let my date pay things on our date." Troy shrugged and then turned around. "Let's go the movie is about to start."_

_Gabriella followed him while her cheeks turned pink once again. They walked into theater 5 and took there seat in the middle. Chad next to Stephanie next to Gabriella who was sitting next to Troy._

_Stephanie felt Gabriella grabbing her hand as soon as the lights turned off. She too squeezed in Gabriella's hand. "I think I'm not gonna like this movie.." She took a deep breath and the movie began._

_Gabriella had sat 10 minutes through the movie without making any sound. Till now the movie wasn't that bad, but she wasn't enjoying it. She squeaked and his her face in the closest thing on her right, which was Troy's shoulder, when a man with a bloody face appeared on the screen. "Oh my gosh! What a stupid movie is this!" Her voice was muffled by Troy's shoulder and she shook lightly._

_"He's already gone Gabriella." Troy comforted the girl that hid her face in his shoulder by caressing her hair._

_"Yeah, and then when I look up, he's still there scaring the living shit out of me. Thank you very much. But no I'm not gonna look." Gabriella's muffled reply came, to be honest she was to comfy with her face hiding in Troy's shoulder, but she would never confess that._

* * *

_"Never. In. My. Live. **Again.**" Gabriella pronounced every word clearly. "I will **never** watch such a movie like that again." She crossed her arm and glared at Chad. "I could slap you right now."_

_"Nuh-uh. You aren't going to slap him." Stephanie glared to her Best friend from where she was standing holding hands with Chad. "Or you'll regret you did it."_

_"Just get me home. But I won't go in the back again. With all that popcorn I've eaten I would probably really puke on Troy." Gabriella rubbed her forehead and then wrapped her arms around herself._

_"I'll drive. Then those two can go all mushy-gushy with each other." Troy pointed to Chad & Stephanie who where whispering to each other, and Stephanie giggling softly once in a while._

_"Do you have his keys?" Gabriella asked and Troy nodded. "Come on. We'll let them here." Gabriella smirked and grabbed Troy's hand, leading them away from their friends._

_"Never knew you had a naughty side Ms Montez." Troy smirked while he opened the passenger seat for Gabriella._

_"There is alot more you don't know about me Bolton." Gabriella winked and climbed into the truck, letting Troy shut the door behind her._

* * *

_"I had a great time Troy, even tough the movie scared the shit out off me." Gabriella laughed uncomfortable while she leaned against the wall next to the front door of Stephanie's house._

_"Next time I'll choose a movie you will like." Troy smiled._

_"Already thinking about a next time hmm?" Gabriella giggled and playfully pulled up a eyebrow and continued to giggle when Troy's cheeks turned a slight pink._

_"Maybe." Troy continued to blush and his it by looking down._

_"You've got yourself a deal." Gabriella whispered and Troy's head snapped up, his blush disappeared and his lips turned into a smirk._

_"Did I?"_

_"Hmhmm." Gabriella muttered and her eyes fluttered between close and open when Troy placed his hand next to her head and started to lean in. Her eyes properly closed when her lips made contact with his in a soft, sweet but passionate kiss. She grabbed the hand that wasn't next to her head and enterwined their fingers together while their kiss deepened._

_Troy broke their kiss but held his forehead against Gabriella's as well as their noses while he whispered the words she was longing to hear for a long time now. "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes." Gabriella replied whispering while locking her eyes with Troy. "Yes." Her smile grew a little._

_Troy smiled and connected their lips again. Gabriella moaned at the feeling of firework exploding inside her stomach._

_Gabriella wrapped her free arm around Troy's neck to pull him closer towards him while licking the thin line between his lips to open his mouth. She shot her tongue inside his mouth as soon as he parted his lips a little._

* * *

"Why are we telling you this our dear YouTube watchers?" Gabriella smiled at the camcorder. "Well we do not actually know. But the best part of it is that Mr Hotshot is my boyfriend!" Gabriella hit a button and a applause sounded. "Thank you, thank you." Her smile only grew. "But the other good part is That Chad asked our lovely Rocking Steph here to be his girlfriend. Isn't that great." Gabriella hit the same button again she hit a minute ago. "But we will not stop out show. No we won't. The pranks will only be a little less painful. But we hope you understand that and won't stop watching. That would make us sad." Gabriella pouted and hit another button, this time there was a 'awww' sound heard.

"But what's this weeks prank GABGAB?" Stephanie asked from behind the camcorder.

"This week we'll use me. And I am the one to know that whenever Troy sees me he has to kiss me." Gabriella eyes glistered evilly. "I will let him kiss me.. BUT.. Not for the long and passionate kissed he wants." She smiled. "Aren't we evil?"

"He's not gonna like that. Believe me. I know how much Troy likes Gabriella's kisses." Stephanie said while she still kept the camcorder on Gabriella. "Let's go find Mr Hotshot."

"Hey Baby." Troy had snug up behind Gabriella and wrapped his arms around her waist. He didn't notice the camcorder Stephanie was holding because she had switched to a little one on her shirt. "How are you." He whispered in Gabriella's ear.

Gabriella looked up and smiled. "I'm fine." And then Troy's lips covered hers. Gabriella had a hard time pulling away but once she did Troy looked confused at her. "I really need to go Babe." She placed her hands on his and unwrapped them from her waist. "See you later.." She quickly kissed his cheek and left with Stephanie.

Stephanie turned around one last time, getting Troy's shocked, confused and a bit hurt face on the camera. "See you in 5 minutes Troy!"

5 minutes later Gabriella walked into homeroom with Stephanie followed. "It's still on right?" She whispered and smiled when her Best Friend nodded. "Perfect." She walked to her seat and sat down.

"Hey again." Troy smiled when he squatted down in front of Gabriella's desk and he brushed some hair out her face, he ignored Stephanie who was standing next to Gabriella. He leaned forwards to connect Gabriella's lips with his, but Gabriella pulled back again so it turned in just a little peck. He looke once again confused at Gabriella.

Gabriella just pointed to the front where Ms. Darbus just appeared. She smiled when Troy looked down and sighed, she looked at him when he walked to his own seat, their eyes locking when he sat down. She then looked at Stephanie who turned the camera on her shirt off, she stuck her thumb up and Gabriella smiled.

**_After homeroom I want a proper goodmorning kiss. xox T_**

Gabriella looked up and smiled at Troy. _Sorry bud, but if you get one our whole prank fails. _She turned back to his note and scribbled something on it before giving it back to him.

**_Who said I want to give you a proper one? xox GG_**

**_What? x T_**

**_I wrote, who said I wanted to give you one? :) x Your GG_**

Gabriella stood up from her seat when the bell rung, students filled the minutes before empty hallways. Gabriella tried to disappear in the crowd of people whith Stephanie without Troy finding her. But lucky her.. He found her..

"I want my proper goodmorning kiss right now." Troy pulled his girlfriend closer to him and brushed some hair out of her eyes.

Gabriella saw from the corner of her eyes that Stephanie had turned the camera on her shirt back on again and Gabriella sighed. "I would love too.." She pushed herself away from Troy. ".. but I can't be late at Spanish.. Sorry." She quickly kissed Troy's cheek and walked away before he could say something.

Stephanie turned around to get Troy's hurt face on camera and waved at him before she turned back around. "He looks hurt you know?" She switched back to the camcorder she always uses.

"He'll get over it once he get's his kiss at lunch." Gabriella waved with her hand. "So our YouTube fans. This was this weeks episode of.." Gabriella waited while Stephanie turned the camcorder so they were both in view. "..TORTURING TROY." They chorused together and Stephanie turned the camcorder again. "What did you think? Did we torture Troy enough?" Gabriella smiled. "We love you.. GABGAB says peace." She made a peace sign and Stephanie turned the camcorder off. "Now we need to get going!" Gabriella looked around her and realized that the hallway was almost empty. Together with her Best Friend she started to run to their Spanish class.

* * *

"Boo Hotstuff." Gabriella whispered into the chest nut hair coloured bay in front of her, making him jump a feet into the air before he came back down onto his seat he yelped. Gabriella just giggled and sat down into his lap. "Do I get a kiss." She pouted and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck.

"So now she wants a kiss." Troy pulled his eyebrow up and crossed his arms infront of his chest.

"Hmhmm." Gabriella mumbled and shifted in his lap so she sat closer to his crotch and brushed her lips against his. "Your girlfriend wants a kiss." She whispered.

Troy's eyes shifted from Gabriella's to her pink lips a few times before he sighed and crashed his lips down onto her soft ones. His arms automatically wrapping around her waist.

Gabriella buried her left hand in Troy's hair while she traced the thin line between Troy's lips with her tongue, begging te be let in. As soon as his lips parted her tongue shot inside his mouth, starting a battle with his. The moan that escaped her when Troy's hand krept under her shirt and started to cares her side, was happily swallowed by him.

Troy left Gabriella's mouth, with loud protest by her, and buried it in her neck, she shutted up when he kissed her right on her sensitive spot. Sucking softly on the skin, he tried to leave a love mark on it.


	4. Mrs Darbus, Mrs Lisha

**One webshow on YouTube made it all. This webshow, hosted by 17 year old Gabriella Montez, is about torturing a boy at school. Every week Gabriella and her Best Friend, Stephanie McLogan, pull a prank on the Mr. Hotshot of their school.**

**_Objects prank: Ms Darbus, Mrs Lisha. TEACHER DAY!_**

----

"Hellooo Sweet YouTube fans! We're back for a new episode off..." Stephanie turned the camcorder so they were both in view. "Torturing Troy!" She turned the camcorder back to Gabriella. "This week we have asked two teacher for our prank. Ms Darbus, homeroom & Theater. Mrs Lisha, History."

"But whats the prank of the week then?" Stephanie asked with fake curiosity.

"This week we have three teacher. So you may know now. We asked them to ask every and we mean _every_question to our Mr Hotshot AKA my boyfriend. I love to say that!" Gabriella sighed happily. "We will see how long Mr Hotshot will go with all those questions. First... HOMEROOM!" Gabriella turned around and started to walk down the hallway. "Still the Homeroom documentary guys!" She said to the curious looking students before entering a classroom.

"Hey beauty." Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella and then kissed her cheek softly. "Hey Steph. What's with the camcorder?"

"Uh...uhmm.." Stephanie stuttered.

"It's for my dads mom, she lives in Europe and I wanted to surprise her for her birthday. You know.. It's kind of her gift. Because, what do you give to a 79 year old lady?" Gabriella quickly said while Stephanie just stood there filming them. 'So Grandma, this is the boy I told you about." Gabriella smiled in the camera. "Say hi Troy."

"Uhm.. Hello Mrs Montez." Troy smiled and then focused on Gabriella. "I have to steal her for a minute." He looked up at Stephanie who just turned the camcorder of.

"Whatever you want. I'm just gonna sit in my chair." Stephanie shrugged and then walked over to her seat and sat down.

"I wanted to give you something." Troy looked down nervous and scratched the back of his neck before he looked up again. "Uhm.. close your eyes."

"Why?" Gabriella asked curious but did as she was told and closed her eyes. Suddenly something cold hit her chest softly, making her eyes snap open to look at her chest, where now a heart shaped pedal on a necklace was hanging. "It's gorgeous."

"Look at the back."

Gabriella turned the pedal around and gasped when she readed the engraving. "T+G 4 ever." Gabriella mumbled to herself and then looked up with tears in her eyes. She hugged Troy tightly and buried her head in his neck. "Thank you." Her voice was muffled bu his neck.

"You deserved it Baby." Troy kissed Gabriella's hair and hugged her tighter against him while rubbing her back up and down.

"Mr Bolton, could you and Miss Montez please sit down in your seats?" Ms Darbus walked into the classroom, she shot Gabriella a glance and then smiled a little, tiny, minuscule, smile to her.

"Hmm. Sure." Troy sat down in his seat and Gabriella sat down next to him while Stephanie turned her camcorder on again and pointed it to Troy.

"So could you Mr Bolton, tell me when the auditions of the next school musical are held?" Ms Darbus pointed to Troy, who was just looking at Gabriella.

His head snapped up the older woman at the front of the room. "Uhm.. No? You are always the ones who plans the Musical auditions Ms Darbus." Troy fiddled with a pen he was holding.

"A yes I do. But Today I ask you. When are the musical auditions gonna be held?"

"Uhm.. I don't know? Free period?" Troy guessed.

"Ah yes. No we can't do it this week. Next week free period would be better." Ms Darbus scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Then why did you ask me?" Troy looked confused at the teacher.

"I'm sorry Mr Bolton? Do you have something to share with us?" The bell rung. "Oh well. Have a great day everyone." Ms Darbus stood up and got her papers from her desk and left the room.

"She was acting weird." Troy stated while Gabriella grabbed his hand, together they left the classroom to go to another one, History this time. "Why did she ask me if she had..." Gabriella cutted him of.

"Don't freak anout it Baby. Ms Darbus always been a little weird." Gabriella giggled and then stuck her thumb up behind her back to Stephanie, who had the camcorder pointed to them.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Troy muttered while they entered the history classroom, again they sat down next to each other and Stephanie sat behind Gabriella and pointed the camcorder to Troy again.

"Today we are going to talk about the presidents of America." Mrs Lisha looked stood up from her chair. "Mr Bolton, could you tell me who the first president of the USA was?"

"Uhmm.. George Washington?" Troy said and leaned back in his chair.

"And when did he became president?"

"1789. Right?" Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded her head, he then looked back at their History teacher.

"And Mr Bolton, who was our 4th president?"

"Uhm... I have no idea..." Troy looked in his history book but Mrs Lisha slammed it shut while she stood next to his desk.

"You had to learn that for today Troy. Why don't you know it?" Mrs Lisha crossed her arms in front of her chest while she stared at Troy from above the glasses she had on the tip of her nose.

"We didn't have to learn that!" Troy stated.

"We didn't have to learn that. Why did we need to learn then?" Mrs Lisha pulled a eyebrow up.

"Why are you asking me all the questions? We're not in a tutor lesson! There are 24 other students where probably 10 know the answer from your question Mrs Lisha." Troy groaned in frustration.

"But I am asking you Mr Bolton. I asked you who the fourth president of the USA was. And then you said we didn't have to learn it. Then what did we have to learn?" Mrs Lisha walked back towards the front of the room.

"We had to read the part about the World war II Mrs Lisha." Troy flipped through the pages of his book. "Page 58."

"Then who started World war II?"

"Adolph Hitler because she had something against people who were Jewish. He lived in Germany." Troy leaned his head on the palm of his hand. "Did I answer enough questions now?"

"And who lost World war II Mr Bolton?" Mrs Lisha just ignored Troy and asked another question.

"COME ON PEOPLE!" Troy groaned and then sighed. "Germany lost and Adolph Hitler killed himself."

Mrs Lisha was about to ask another question when the bell rung. "You can leave now students."

"They acted weird. First Darbus and then Mrs Lisha. They only asked _me_ questions." Troy wrapped his arm around Gabriella's shoulder while they walked out of the classroom together.

"I have to do something. I'll see you at lunch. Oke?" Gabriella looked up at Troy and then kissed his cheek before she and Stephanie walked into the other direction.

"So, Loverboy gave you a necklace hmm?" Stephanie teased while she held the camcorder so Gabriell was in view.

"Yeah. You like it? He even engraved it." Gabriella squealed and jumped up while clapping her hands. "We're sorry this weeks episode was a little boring. But believe me, next week will be awesome. Ms Darbus gave me a idea." Gabriella's eyes twinkled. "GABGAB sais peace!" She made a peace sign and Stephanie turned the camcorder off.

"What idea did Ms D gave you?" Stephanie placed the camcorder in her bag and linked her arm with Gabriella's. "I'll upload it when we go home oke?"

Gabriella who was playing with the pedal on her necklace with her free hand just mumbled something. "Yeah.. fine.."

* * *

Gabriella shot up from her sleeping position in her bed because she heard something. She squinted her eyes so she could read the time on her alarm clock. She groaned when it showed 1:02 AM.

Her head snapped to her window when another sound was heard, this time it sounded like a man that cursed. Gabriella was almost gonna scream when a contour of a male body showed up on the other side of the glass, but before she could scream she saw who it was. "Troy?" She frowned while quickly getting out of her bed. Her bare feet took her as fast as they could to her balcony door and she opened it. "What are you doing here idiot?!" She whispered harshly.

"I got bored. And I wanted to see you." A goofy grin played on Troy's lips as he stepped into the warmth of Gabriella's bedroom. Even if it was almost summer, the nights in Albequerque could be freezing cold.

"You got bored? At 1 in the morning? ON A SCHOOL NIGHT?!" Gabriella wanted to continue her rant but Troy quickly pulled her in for a kiss, making her mind dizzy. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and finally kissed him back.

Troy then pulled back, leaving Gabriell wanting more. "Is it so bad I missed my girlfriend?" He pulled a eyebrow up as Gabriella's facial expression changed.

"If you won't kiss me in three seconds, you won't have a girlfriend." Gabriella growled before she smashed her lips back on Troy's while grabbing the back of his head, pulling him closer.

Troy pulled away and his eyes caught something laying on Gabriella's desk. "What's that." He walked over to her desk and picked the object up.

Gabriella quickl ran over to Troy and pulled it out of his hands and hugged it against her chest. "N-nothing." She stuttered while now hiding the piece of paper behind her back.

Troy stepped closer to Gabriella and wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist, trying to get the paper back from her. "Just give it.." He leaned his head so he could whisper in her ear. ".. Mrs Gabriella Bolton."

"Shut up." Gabriella mumbled while crumbling the paper. Her cheeks and neck were turning a deep colour of red.


	5. One Musical audition, Ms Darbus

**One webshow on YouTube made it all. This webshow, hosted by 17 year old Gabriella Montez, is about torturing a boy at school. Every week Gabriella and her Best Friend, Stephanie McLogan, pull a prank on the Mr. Hotshot of their school.**

**_Objects prank: One musical audition, Ms Darbus, a musical role.. Well.. If he's good enough._**

----

"Hey hey hey!" Gabriella shrieked when Stephanie turned the camcorder on. "You wanna know what got me hyper? Hm..?! Hmmm?!" She started to giggle. "I'm hyper.. because we have a **_AWESOME _**prank to pull on Troy! Yeah!" Gabriella clapped her hands together. "Alright.." She took a deep breath calming herself down. "Hey YT Viewers! Me and my lovely BFF on the whole wide world are back for a new episode of.." Gabriella waited for Stephanie to point the camcorder to both of them. "..Torturing Troy!"

"So why don't you tell us about our _awesome _prank BellBell?" Stephanie smiled from behind the camcorder to Gabriella.

"Yes I will NieNie" Gabriella started walking down the hallway. "Today's prank involves the beautiful arts of the spring musical!" Gabriella turned towards the camcorder Stephanie was holding. "Today we need... One musical audition.." She held up the musical audition sign up paper. ".. Our lovely homeroom and drama teacher Ms Darbus.." Gabriella showed a picture of a smiling Ms Darbus. "..And if out Mr Hotshot is good enough.. A musical role! But I doubt that.."

"Ms Montez! The bell had rung.. Don't you have to be in class? And what's with that camcorder?" Coach Bolton walked up to Gabriella and then eyed the camcorder in Stephanie's hand.

"We're going Coach... We have to make this documentary for homeroom. Every Tuesday.. End of the year we need to give tapes to Ms Darbus. It's not a big deal." Gabriella smiled at the father of her boyfriend and he smiled back.

"Alright.. Have a good day Ms Montez, Ms McLogan." Coach Bolton gave a nod and then started to make his way to the gym while Gabriella and Stephanie made their way to homeroom.

----

"Ahh Ms Montez. You have our sign up sheets?" Ms Darbus applied her scarf back on her neck and then held out her hand where Gabriella p[laced the sheets in. "What do we have here?" She looked up to look at Troy. "Mr Bolton, never in my life I tought I would see the day you would audition for a school musicale."

"What?" Troy turned in his seat to look at the older woman in the front of the classroom. "What'dya mean Ms D?" Troy looked at Mrs Darbus confused.

"I said that never in my life I would see the day you would audition for a school musicale Mr Bolton" Ms Darbus replied.

"I never signed up for the school musical Ms Darbus." Troy frowned and then shot a glare to Chad who was laughing his head off.

"Than explain to me Mr Bolton, why is your name on this sign up sheet?" Ms Darbus turned the paper and pointed at Troy's name written on it in blue ink. "Because this looks like your name Mr Bolton."

"Why would I want to audition for the musical?" Troy asked, his eyebrows not longer forming a frown but they were pulled up.

"I've heard you Mr Bolton.. I've heard you when you think no one hears you.."

Gabriella turned in her seat and shot Stephanie a confused look, but her Best Friend just shrugged in a 'I have no freaking idea' way. She then looked at Troy, who had turned as white as a ghost.

"Y-you d-d-did?" Troy stuttered, his eyes as big as tennis balls while the other eyes of the students were looking at him shocked.

Ms Darbus smiled and stepped away from her desk. "Yes I did Mr Bolton..." She said. "I know that every Monday, when you have free period... you sing in the auditorium. When you think no one hears you."

A gasp sounded through the quiet classroom. After that you could hear a pin drop on the ground.

"And that's why I ask you to come to our auditions Mr Bolton. Even if you haven't signed up yourself. Your name is on the sheets. Whether you like it or not, you're coming." Ms Darbus smiled when the bell rung. "Alright everyone. See you free period the ones that signed up."

* * *

"Brie, thank you so much for coming." Troy hugged Gabriella tightly when she sat down next to him on the front row of the auditorium. "I think I'm going to faint."

"Why didn't you tell me you could sing?" Gabriella pulled away from the hug so she could look into Troy's normally sapphire eyes. They had changed into a paler shade of blue because he was scared.. or nervous...

"You never asked." Troy muttered and then his head snapped towards the stage to see that Ms Darbus had appeared on it. If you're wondering... Stephanie was sitting on the sixth row with her camcorder.

"I'm happy for the ones who came to audition. I first want to invite Troy Bolton on the stage." Ms Darbus smiled at Troy, who paled more, and then walked down the few steps, of the stage.

"Oh god.. I'm gonna puke soon." A paling Troy walked up the few steps to the stage and stood in front of the mic stand and microphone. "Dammit." He muttered.

**Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl, tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true**

Gabriella looked at Troy, her mouth hanging open in shock and her eyes twice their normal seize.

**Hey there Delilah  
Don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
Close your eyes  
Listen to my voice, it's my disguise  
I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me**

It looked like Troy got more confidence because the colour in his face returned.

**Hey there Delilah  
I know times are getting hard  
But just believe me, girl  
Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar  
We'll have it good  
We'll have the life we knew we would  
My word is good**

**Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
Would take your breath away  
I'd write it all  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me**

Troy's eyes searched Gabriella's, but she was just staring at him in shock. A smile spread on Troy's lips.

**A thousand miles seems pretty far  
But they've got planes and trains and cars  
I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
Our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
That none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
That by the time we get through  
The world will never ever be the same  
And you're to blame**

**Hey there Delilah  
You be good and don't you miss me  
Two more years and you'll be done with school  
And I'll be making history like I do  
You'll know it's all because of you  
We can do whatever we want to  
Hey there Delilah here's to you  
This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
Oh it's what you do to me  
What you do to me.**

Troy finished the song and looked around uncomfortable. That was till everyone burst out in a applause. A bigger grin spread across his lips.

"Very well Mr Bolton.. You got out head lead. Arnold.. Now I would like to have Gabriella Montez on stage for the part of Minnie." Ms Darbus took a glance at Gabriella.

"Ms Darbus! That wasn't part of the deal!" Gabriella sqieked and then quickly covered her mouth while Troy looked at her puzzled.

"What deal?" Troy frowned at Gabriella and then at Ms Darbus who was just smiling at him.

"Nothing Mr Bolton. Gabriella.. Up that stage please!" Gabriella glanced at Gabriella from above her glasses while she pointed at the stage. Gabriella walked on them, her head hung low.

When she was up the stage and behind the mic stand she shot a scared look at Stephanie, who had the camcorder still pointed at the stage.

**I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"**

**Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking**

**But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high**

**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

Gabriella took a deep breath and looked at Troy, who was looking at her amazed, before she continued to sign, her confidence growing.

**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**

Gabriella threw all her passion in the next part of the song.

**The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking**

**I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going**

**And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on**

**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**

**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose**

**Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!**

**Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa**

"Ms Montez. I think I found my Arnold and Minnie." Ms Darbus wiped a tear from under her glasses. "Give.. Give me a second." She walked out the auditorium and you could swear you heard a squeal of happiness.

Gabriella, who had followed Ms Darbus with her eyes, pulled her eyebrows up at the squeal. She looked at Troy and then smiled..

Her prank didn't come out as she wanted to.. But now she knew she had a boyfriend that was a amazing singer.


End file.
